


Long Arms and Goofy Faces

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill- Arya/Gendry handcuffed together. Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Arms and Goofy Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaNoName (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



“I can’t believe you got us into this mess,” Arya spat at her best friend.

Gendry rolled his eyes, “As if it was my idea to try and use handcuffs to attach Joffrey to a lamppost, that was your bright idea.”

“No way!” Arya protested, “That was Hot Pie’s.”

Gendry crinkled his nose and raised his right hand, the metal handcuff attached making a ringing noise, and Arya automatically raised her left arm in preparation for his stretch.

Otherwise her arm would be pulled out of her socket. The stupid boy’s arms were too long.

And muscular, she idly noticed while he concentrated on the idea that it was Hot Pie’s idea.

It wasn’t really Hot Pie’s idea, but she didn’t want to fight with Gendry anymore and Hot Pie would say it was his if Arya told him to.

Gendry’s arm dropped and Arya barely had a second to brace against the sharp clang of metal against her skin.

“Sorry,” he said not sounding like he meant it too much. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Arya, even if the prank was Hot Pie’s, the idea to test out the handcuffs to make sure they work was yours.”

“Well we had to make sure, didn’t we?” Arya snarled. Gendry sighed, but Arya kept going, “And you’re the one who dropped the key down the drainpipe, it was almost like you did it on purpose!”

He paled a little then, but she didn’t notice, “Your stupid greasy fingers from working on cars all the time is why we’re stuck like this.”

“Can we have a truce and just blame whoever bought these stupid handcuffs.”

Arya grinned, “That would be Theon. I nicked it from his room.”

Gendry’s mouth dropped, “Arya, you realize what these are for then?” He seemed almost desperate, much to Arya’s amusement.

“Yeah they’re for whatever perversions Theon has, I think even his socks are for that.”

Gendry winced.

“EW GROSS, GENDRY.”

“Sorry,” he apologized sincerely, “I, uh, use tissues if that makes it any better.”

Arya forced her right index finger down her throat and pretended to gag.

“I guess it doesn’t then,” he murmured before shrugging.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“Well then what do you want to talk about then while we wait for your dad to pick you up from practice. By the way I don’t know how thrilled he’s going to be with you being attached to a bastard.”

Arya jostled him with her shoulder, “You’re not really a bastard. Joffrey’s a bastard. You just are a kid that was made out of wedlock.”

Gendry’s eyes crinkled and he smiled, “Thanks, Arya.”

She wanted to say something smartass but couldn’t. The look in his eyes made her happy. She couldn’t crush that with another sarcastic remark.

She grinned instead, “It’s not a problem.”

His smiled widened enough to show his front teeth, and she couldn’t help but lean over and kiss his cheek, before quickly retreating back.

Arya was pulled over a bit by the handcuffs as he raised his handcuffed hand to touch the spot on his cheek where she kissed him.

She stared at him defiantly, terrified that he would think that she was acting weird, but instead his smile became goofier.

“That was nice,” he said.

“Don’t be an ass about it.”

His laugh danced over her head, “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love this story, even with its faults. It's a very short promptfill but gosh I think it's really cute and most of the cutest stuff came out of nowhere while writing it. They're just great together.


End file.
